dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Avvar
Info from Dragon Age pen & paper RPG :Hi, guys! Could the info from Dragon Age pen & paper rpg be added to this section? Is it considered canon? --Prothy the Prothean (talk) 06:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. There was a discussion about it here. 06:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, then I'lll try to update this page. --Prothy the Prothean (talk) 06:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Just try to reword the information to a wiki-friendly format, don't just copy. Henio0 (talk) 07:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :: I know, I know) I already apologized for this. It's just I was new to this site and wanted to update as much as possible. Now I know what is what. --Prothy the Prothean (talk) 07:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Avvar inspired by Celtic tribes I'll admit I'm not an expert on Celtic history, but this bit of trivia seems to be reaching. Kelcat (talk) 17:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say they are based on Gauls, a Celtic tribe of modern France, rather than early Scots. Henio0 (talk) 18:32, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::At a cursory historical glance of Thedas' other historical and cultural inspirations, and based on new information from Dragon Age: Inquisition, the Avvar are a combination of Gallic (ie: Gauls), Gaelic and Caledonian/Pictish peoples, and their modern lifestyle in the series is similar to that of the Scottish Gàidheal/Highlader culture and Clan-based polticial structure that existed in northern and western scotland. That is to say that yes, they are broadly based upon Celtic peoples in their history. In their modern lifestyle they are culturally and politically similar to the Gaelic peoples that inhabited large areas of scotland and ireland in the medieval and early modern period; which is to say, clan-based warrior societies, that resisted tevinter (/roman) conquest. Their personal naming conventions, and their contempt for "lowlanders" are all too similar to that of the scottish gaelic highlanders. With no word from Bioware though, it should probably be left out of the trivia section (talk) 05:48, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Little Tidbits Well, I'm new so I thought it would be best to discuss my proposed changes (however minor) in an open forum first. So in the article Codex entry: Notes on the Avvar Sky Cult several rather humorous Avvar superstitions are mentioned and I wondered if this would warrant it's own line in the Trivia? I find it somewhat noteworthy and it gives some insights into what kind of a people they are/were. --Peranakan (talk) 11:26, August 22, 2014 (UTC) It's already mentioned in the Lady of the Skies section and Wyvernhold is listed under known settlements. henioo (da talk page) 18:10, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Gibbeted... I think I missed something, because I don't recall an explanation being given when I was going through the dialogue wheel. Quite frankly, I didn't know what gibbeting was, and I chose it thinking it was a punishment fit for the absurdity of the chief's crime. Gibbeting is kind of like what happened to the prisoner of Ostagar; only the prisoner is supposed to be dead for display, and the cage is supposed to be exactly man sized so as to prop the corpse in a standing position. Given this knowledge, I think I would have banished the Avvar to Tervinter; but that doesn't fit my Inquisitor's flavor either. I want the Avvar on hand like my soldiers and mages; I'm not interested in punishing groups wholesale for their shitty leaders choices. Now I gotta look around Skyhold and hope the chief is alive (he did nothing wrong) and... I don't fucking know. If someone can confirm and/or explain how this gibbeting choice plays out, it would be appreciated Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 20:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :I think they expect Rated M players to have done a thorough research on all things medieval or something. Anyway, I haven't seen the dungeon yet, but I have seen a twitch video of Movran being judged and one of the options was assigning him to an Abernache. Don't know how to get that though.--Observer Supreme 22:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :No further impact; couldn't find him; lost contact with the Avvar, if there was any to be had. Found the dungeon, and no one is ever in it; but then I never check it before I do any pending throne activity either. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 21:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Edvarr Hold The Avvar, holding Inquisition soldiers hostage in the Fallow Mire location with the name Hargrave Keep (see also Codex entry: Hargrave Keep), call that place "Edvarr Hold" when the Inquisitor arrives and starts to attack. (Source: a shout from the Avvar Defender at the keep's gate: "For Edvarr Hold!") * Who is or was Edvarr? * Where and how could this info be implemented? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:31, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :I personally didn't pay enough attention, and in my current playthrough I am far beyond the Mire, and I don't have a save file to check. Are you sure they are referring to the keep, and not just their original (i.e. Movran the Under's) hold? Maybe Movran's clan is called Edvarr Hold. henioo (da talk page) 13:27, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :: Hm … I interpreted "Hold" as synonym for "Keep", but you may be right. :: Though personally I don't think, they refer to another hold in another place – would you as an invader of New York, originating from Washington D.C., shout "for Washington" if you are attacked in NY? But then there is no really plausible reason why the Avvar should re-name that place, that has been built by a Fereldan noble and is unrelated to their history – the codex entry doesn't mention a former Avvar keep or some ruins in this place. :: I yet have to go back to Skyhold, to see the consequences, judge that Movran and complete the whole story. Perhaps I can learn a bit more, then. Otherwise, this might remain a loose end … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:51, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Well,when Nazi Germany attacked Poland,they didn't say "for Poland". They said, viva la Hitler , but in german. So obviously Movran's people would claim the keep for their hold. henioo (da talk page) 13:57, September 1, 2017 (UTC)